What Hurts The Most
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Based on the song 'What hurts the most' by Rascal flats/Cascada. Soul walks out on Maka, and she has to get over him somehow... SoMa! May be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: ___********_Attention all readers of Soul eater (SoulXMaka) and Invader Zim (ZimXGaz) From now until August 12 I will be taking requests on one-shot stories (Have to be about romance). Message me, review one of my stories, Just contact me somehow and leave your name so I could dedicate it to you X) Oh and now that you're reading this, I will not be updating on august 7 (Mah B-day! X) ) I have that day reserved for family. So yeah, this is more of a birthday present from me to you! X)_**

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater nor the song 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flats/Cascada are mine!_**

Tears reached her eyes as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. The echo of the door slamming behind Soul still rung in her ears. "I love you…" she managed to blurt out through heavy whimpering, but she knew it was too late, she had lost him.

She let out a long cry of failure; she just let him walk out of her life… how stupid could she be? He took his stuff everything that he owned and just left her there.

With tears in her eyes she got up and dragged her feet to his door, giving it a small knock. It slid open on its own.

She stepped inside his room, her heart aching as she saw that the drawers were carelessly left open and emptied out, the closet door wide open and only a few hangers were left scattered on the ground. The bed completely empty… she was already missing the pigsty that used to be his room.

She went over and sat down on what use to be his bed. She looked down and noticed a small crumpled up piece of paper on the ground. Reaching down to grab it with shaky hands she opened it up.

_**Dear Maka, **_

_**If you're reading this… I would be gone by now**__**. **__**Maka… it just isn't the same, our relationship, I can't take it anymore, every time I see you smile… and it wasn't me causing that smile… I just got this… Un-cool feeling in me, I didn't like it.**_

_**So please, I'm trying to get over you, don't talk to me, don't come anywhere near me, I've had enough heart-aches from you.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Soul Eater**_

There was a lump in her throat by the time she finished reading it, an ugly and loud sob escaped her lips as she fell back on the bed, gasping for air, clutching that last note to her chest. "Soul…" she managed to say. "Don't leave me." She muttered, her chest hurting as she took in big gasps of air trying not to cry but failed.

"Maka? What's going on? Where's Soul?" she heard Blair say from the door way.

Maka got up and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and crying into her neck. "He left." Maka managed to say as Blair rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Why would Soul do that?" Blair asked.

That question only caused Maka to start crying even harder than before. "Let it out Maka." Blair murmured laying her cheek against the top of Maka's head.

"He left us Blair… it's my fault." She whimpered pushing herself out of Blair's hug and handing her the note that she was clutching in her right hand.

Blair looked at her and then at the note before grabbing it and began reading, as she reached the end of the note she started to shake her head and hugged Maka to her again. "He's a jerk Maka… just let him go. Take piano lessons, get your mind off of him." Blair told her, but on the inside she knew that Maka would never be able to forget about him… and she was going to miss seeing his nosebleeds.

"Come on, for today, let's just eat ice cream, I'll go buy it." Blair whispered as she pushed Maka out of Soul's room, knowing that it wasn't healthy for her to be in there and locked the door before closing it, making sure that Maka wouldn't go back in there.

"I'll be right back Maka, don't do anything stupid." Blair said sitting her down on the couch, grabbing a few dollar bills from the counter, stuffing them in between her breasts and walking out of the apartment, slowly closing the door behind her.

Maka's lips trembled, she felt so weak, so unloved. Bringing her knees to her chest and letting her head rest on her knees she started to cry freely, not worrying that anyone would see her so vulnerable.

**_Don't forget to review people! X)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair rushed into the apartment with a bucket of vanilla ice cream in one hand and a stack of rental movies in the other. Grabbing two large spoons from the kitchen she walked over to the couch where Maka had finally calmed down her sobbing and was lying on her stomach. Looking down at her friend she put the bucket and movies on the table and sat on the floor. "Maka, I hope you don't mind but I called the girls over." Blair said patting Maka lightly on the back.

Maka stiffened shaking her head against the pillow. "No, I can't let them see me this way." She managed to say but there was a knock on the door.

"Maka! Open this door right now!" she heard Patty yell.

Makas eyes widened as she got up and tried to run to her room and was so close to doing it but Blair tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me! I just want to be left alone." Maka cried out as tears slipped out of her eyes, she stopped struggling against Blair and started to cry into her hands, hating every second of it.

"Come in you guys! It's open!" Blair yelled out, transforming into her cat form and sitting on Maka's back.

Tsubaki was the first to run in and see Maka on the ground. "She's over here you guys." She whispered to Liz and Patty as they crowded around her rubbing her back.

Blair moved out of their way and turned back into her human form, fully clothed for once.

"Maka… we're your friends. We're here for you." Tsubaki mumbled combing her fingers through Maka's hair.

Maka sniffled before letting out another sob. "Y-you… you guys…" she took a moment to gasp for air before she let it out again. "Remind me of him." She said as she started to sob again, feeling completely humiliated and out of control.

Liz looked down at her, sitting her up. "Come on, let's make new memories to help forget about your old ones." Liz said as she stood up and held out her hand to Maka.

Maka wiped away her tears. "I'll never be able to forget him." She whispered but took her hand.

Liz pulled her up and guided her to the couch sitting her down as Patty went to the kitchen to grab three more spoons. "We're going to watch a movie and we're going to eat comfort food. We'll have a sleep over, play truth or dare and then tomorrow, we'll go shopping." Liz told Maka as the other four girls went to sit down next to Maka.

Maka nodded. "I… after giving good thought about it while Blair was gone…" Maka took in a deep breath and let it back out. "I'm leaving the DWMA." She whispered not willing to make eye contact with the girls that were shocked into silence. "My mind is made up and you guys can't change it… Soul doesn't want me anywhere near him? Fine, I'll step out of his life… forever." She said tears stinging her eyes again, but this time she sucks it up with her head held up high.

"Maka… there are other ways to deal with this." Tsubaki said grabbing her hand.

"I know… but I have a feeling that this is the most productive out of all of them." Maka said. "Don't try to change my mind you guys, I'm leaving that academy and traveling around the world with my mama." Maka said discussing her future.

"Maka… you're leaving us then? All your friends?" Patty whispered.

"Don't say it like that." Maka muttered.

"That's how we heard it." Liz said bluntly with a frown.

"This has nothing to do with you guys; it is between me and Soul." Maka said brushing away tears that were trailing down her cheek with her free hand.

"Maka… please… think this through." Tsubaki pleaded, her hand tightening around hers.

"You guys… let's let Maka do what she wants… she will make her choices and regret them if the time comes… I just hope you don't regret this one." Blair said turning into her cat form and prancing out of the apartment, her tail closing the door on her way out.

"Rude." Patty mumbled as she laid her head on Maka's shoulder.

"Does your mother know about this?" Liz asked her.

"I talked to her… she said to give her a month and she'll be here to pick me up." Maka said laying her cheek against Patty's head.

"That's before that big dance that the school has planned." Liz mentioned a devious smile spreading across her lips.

Maka's eye sight was blurry with tears to notice the disturbing smile. "But until then, I will not set one foot in that academy."

But the devious smile on Liz's face said otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the night the girls finished the bucket of ice cream and played the stack of movies more than twice and stayed up daring each other to do small things and confessing things that the others wished to ever know.

"We should get to sleep if we're going to go shopping tomorrow." Tsubaki said hearing a light snore coming from Maka who was now sprawled out on the ground next to the sofa.

"Alright you guys. I have a plan concerning Maka's and Soul's 'Breakup'." Liz whispered lightly.

"What might that plan be?" Blair asked with a small yawn.

Liz saw Maka twitch and roll over. "Let's get Maka to her room." She said gesturing for them to help her with Maka as she stood up and grabbed one of her arms dragging her to her room as Tsubaki grabbed her other arm helping Liz drag Maka to her room and helping her put her on the bed.

"Soul." Maka murmured, a small smile as she cuddled with her pillow. "I love you." She murmured.

Liz and Tsubaki looked at each other and shook their heads silently. Wherever the guy was, he was going to pay for breaking their friends heart… and Liz knew exactly how.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Liz said as she and Tsubaki rushed to the living room to talk to the girls.

There was a pounding at the front door of Black*Star's apartment. He rolled over in his bed, Tsubaki wasn't supposed to come home tonight so it had to be someone else.

The pounding wouldn't stop and Black*Star cursed silently as he reached out to grab his rob from the floor, kicking away the sheets and getting up, wrapping the robe around him

Black*Star went to open the door with a frown on his face. "It's three o'clock in the morning!" he yelled at the person who was standing behind the door but was shocked to see who it was.

Black*Stars eyes wandered over to the suit case that was on the ground. "Shit." He muttered. "Come in Soul, you could sleep on the couch." He said moving out of the way to let his best guy friend step in.

A hiccup came from Soul. "Thank you Black*Star." He mumbled with a slur.

"No… don't tell me… You didn't." Black*Star said slapping his forehead. "You aren't supposed to get drunk Soul, we all know that Maka doesn't like that! Is that why she kicked you out?"

"I don't want to talk about her." Soul growled hiccupping, dragging the suit case across the floor and letting himself fall face first on the sofa.

Black*Star turned on the lights to see that Soul's shoulders were shaking. "Dude… you're not crying." Black*Star said shocked. Never in his life has he seen Soul cry, not even when he risked his neck for Maka.

"I left her, I couldn't take it anymore." Soul said sniffling, his grip on the couch tightening as he remembered her shocked looking face before he left. "She didn't even try to stop me." He said.

Black*Star had no idea what to do so he walked over and sat on the floor next to the sofa and lightly punched Soul on the shoulder. "Man up." he mumbled.

"You don't know how it feels Black*Star… Tsubaki is in love with you… Maka on the other hand… I was only her weapon." Soul said, his voice filled with hatred as he hiccupped again.

"You're drunk Soul, get some rest." Black*Star said rubbing his back and getting up. "Let me get you a blanket and a pillow." He said and walked over to the hallway closet, opening it and taking out what he said he was going to get, closing it and walked back to Soul.

"Soul… are you sure you did the right thing? You couldn't just have told her that you loved her?" Black*Star asked rubbing his tired eyes after he passed Soul the Pillow and Blanket.

"I'm only her weapon, that's what she said… I couldn't take it anymore, you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes." Soul said, his head starting to hurt.

Black*Star sighed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Go to sleep and we'll think everything over in the morning." He said patting Soul's back as he walked back to his room with a yawn. "G'night!" he yelled and closed his door, leaving a drunk Soul alone in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm tired of you and your drama Maka!" Soul yelled at her, he was so pissed off that his cheeks were red.

Maka stopped too shocked to move from the spot she was standing in the hallways as walked around her and slammed the door of his room.

What's going on? That was all that she could think as she scraped her brain for answers and came up with none. All she told him was that she had a crush on a guy from school... Maka stood there frozen in that one spot.

Next thing she knew Soul's door was thrown open and Soul was shoving her out of his way, throwing her against the wall with a loud thud, suit case in hand. He didn't even turn to see if she was okay, he just stomped his way to the front door.

Maka couldn't move at all…. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Soul slammed the front door behind him and that's when Maka woke up with his name on her lips. "Soul!" she yelled tears dripping down her cheeks as she began to shake. "Soul…" she whispered hating the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

There was a pounding at the door and Maka's heart pounded faster in her chest's hoping that this was all a wild out of control dream and that Soul would come in and start jumping on her bed to wake her up, but much to her dismay the door opened to reveal Tsubaki.

Maka rolled the other way so that her back was to her. "You're wasting your time here Tsubaki… I'm not worthy of friends." Maka said depressed.

"Maka, don't you dare say that." Tsubaki growled slamming the door behind her causing Maka to flinch but not look back at her.

"Maka, we're going shopping." Tsubaki growled assuming a fighting position just in case she needed to wrestle Maka out the door.

Maka sighed and sat up, nodding. "Let me just change." She whispered wiping away a few tears.

Tsubaki was confused that Maka gave in easily, she straightened her back and nodded, sending a small smile Maka's way before walking out the door.

Maka got up grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

A whole day passed and the girls started to get more and more worried with every store they went into… Maka didn't talk at all and her eyes drifted off to the ground… she didn't respond to any questions that they asked her… until her eyes landed on a piece of paper that was stapled to a post that was outside of the mall as they walked out.

"Hey, you guys… do you think I should take piano lessons? I mean… I used to take them when I was younger, but everything is fuzzy." She murmured to herself as she took a number from the piece of paper.

The gals looked at each other… and Liz smirked. Her plan was coming together quite nicly.

Soul woke up with start and a horrible headache. "Uh… what happened?" he asked. "Maka!" he called out rolling over and falling onto the ground with a thud. "This isn't my floor… shit, she kicked me out didn't she?" he said to himself then looked at the suit case that was next to the couch and groaned slapping his forehead as the memories of last night came back to him. That's right… he kicked himself out.

"Who you callin' Maka?"

"Sorry Black*Star, I thought I was at home for a second there." He explained as he sat back on the couch.

"You got some explaining to do." Black*Star said punching Soul's shoulder with his free hand as he sat next to him still in his robe and a cup of tea in his other hand.

"You know, sometimes I wish that you would go back to the surpassing the gods phase." Soul said with a groan as he held a hand up to his pounding head.

"You know I changed for Tsubaki." Black*Star said taking a sip of his tea and setting it down on the table.

"Yeah, but she would have loved you either way." Soul said a bit jealous of Black*Star, not because of Tsubaki, but because of the fact that Black*Star had his dream girl by his side and Soul was stuck with no one.

If it wasn't for the fact that Black*Star had sworn to Maka on their friendship that he would never tell Soul that she loved him, he would have tackled Soul to the ground, slapped him countless times all while yelled at him for being so dumb and blind, telling him that Maka loved him.

"Dumb ass." He muttered, grabbing his cup of tea and taking another sip.

"What was that?" Soul asked him looking at him sideways, he had heard him but he decided to play dumb, after all, he had let him stay the night.

"Nothing." Black*Star said quickly. "You have some explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: AH! I'm so happy! Yesterday I got 1.05K views! Not for the whole month, no just for that day! 462 visitors! I love you guys so much right now! Thanks for the awesome birthday! XD**_

Soul and Black*Star were playing videogames when Tsubaki came in. "Black*Star! I'm home!" she called out.

Black*Stars eyes widened in surprise and looked at Soul. Tsubaki wasn't going to like that fact that Soul was going to be living with them for a while… and the fact that this person that they were living with had broken her best friends heart.

"Tsubaki, before you come in." he started to say but it was too late. Tsubaki was standing there her hands clenching and unclenching as her eyes slanted into a glare.

Black*Star hastily got up and ran up to her before something horrible happened pushing her out the door and closing the door behind them.

"Tsubaki, I can explain." Black*Star said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Please do." She growled.

"He's my friend, and no matter what stupid thing he does, I'm going to help him get right back in the right track." Black*Star said.

"Because of him, Maka isn't going to go to school." She growled. "And that's not the worst thing. Guess what? She talked with her mom and now she's going to go travel the world with her, meaning, she's going to leave!" Tsubaki yelled at him.

Black*Star glared back at her. "Do you think that it was Soul's fault that Maka wanted to be a coward?" he yelled back at her.

"Why are you taking his side?" she yelled.

"Why are you taking Maka's? We both know that it's both of their faults!" he yelled at her, but then backed off and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, for yelling at you, but we both know that both of them are guilty for what is happening." He explained.

Tsubaki looked at him with tears and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I just hated seeing Maka the way she is right now." She whispered.

"So… can Soul live with us for now?" he asked her backing away and looking into her eyes.

With a sigh she nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She whispered walking back into the apartment.

Soul quickly sat back down on the ground grabbing his controller. He couldn't believe that Maka was leaving… Why did he have to worry? He was the one that walked out on her, he was the one that walked out of her life, she didn't need him anymore and her moving away is a way to show it.

"You can stay Soul, for now, Tsubaki could barely handle me, I'm not sure how she will do with another person in the house." Black*Star said as he sat back down next to his now troubled friend.

Maka had called the person that put up the flyer just as the girls left the apartment earlier last night and got an appointment the day after… and for once, she was excited.

The night passed and her alarm clock went off. Maka sat up in her bed, stretching. She couldn't help but feel an empty feeling in her chest as she got ready.

It was a Wednesday, and she was supposed to be at school… but she didn't want to go anywhere near Soul, so she decided to schedule her meeting with the person that was going to teach her to play the piano an hour after school had started.

She sighed and stopped in front of Soul's door. It wouldn't hurt to look inside one last time. Her hand on the doorknob, she twisted it to find that it was locked. She tried and tried, but she couldn't get it open. "Blair!" she yelled out, furious.

"Nya?" Blair questioned from the kitchen.

Maka sniffed the air and smelled something burning. "What are you doing?" she yelled out, momentarily forgetting about the fact that Soul's room was locked.

"Fish for breakfast!" Blair said giggling as she hummed her pumpkin song.

Maka's eyes twitched as she tried not to dry heave. "Well, I have to go before I'm late." Maka said hastily stuffing money in her pocket from the counter and running out the door with a loud goodbye.

Blair saw the door slam with a smile. "If everything goes well at the piano lessons… I think Liz's plan would actually work." She said giggling.

Maka ran down the stairs and out of her apartment and down the street.

Her eyes widened when she heard an engine roar behind her, fastly approaching.

Her heart skipped a beat, but she refused to look at who it was, she was going to make it to those piano lessons. If Maka remembered correctly, the place should be right across the street.

Maka stopped and was about to cross when a motorcycle flew by her, her heart stopping when she saw who was on it.

Out of nowhere the motorcycle stopped.

Maka's heart stopped and she just shook her head. "Just ignore it." She whispered to herself as she crossed the street.

Just then the store door opened and a tall blond man walked out a huge smile on his face as he waved at Maka.

"Must be Justin." She said to herself as she waved back.

Justin turned to look at the other side of the street and his eyes widened as he sprinted towards Maka.

Maka froze and turned to look at what he was staring at and saw that she was just about to get run over by a mini van.

Justin tackled her to the ground landing on top of her as the Minivan sped by honking it's horn. "Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her.

Her heart was going eighty miles per hour as she started to laugh. "Thank you." She managed to say through her fit of giggles.

Justin smiled down at her and got to his feet helping her up. "Let's get off the road before you do any more damage to yourself." He said chuckling.

Maka nodded giggling wildly as she ran to the other side of the road, Justin behind her.

Soul looked back at Maka… he saw everything. Who the hell was that man?

Soul growled to himself as he started the motorcycle up again and raced to the school, angry thoughts in his head, this was going to be a long day.

Maka's happiness slipped through her fingers as shock started to settle in. "I almost got run over." She muttered scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah, and I saved you." Justin said smiling as he led Maka over to a piano. "You're Maka right?" he asked.

Maka nodded. "I like being punctual." She said shrugging. "I didn't come too late did I?" she asked.

"No, you're on time. Let me present myself formally. My name is Justin Law." He said holding out his hand out.

Maka took it and smiled up at him. "My name is Maka Albarn, and I'm here to take your piano lessons."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright then Maka, have a seat near the piano and show me what you already know." Justin said leading her towards the piano bench.

She sat down and opened the grand piano, looking down at the black and white keys. She turned to Justin. "Do you want me to play a scale or do you want me to play a song?" she asked, her hands starting to sweat.

"Oh, um." Justin said looking around the shop and then smiling grabbing a box that was in the corner. "Here, try one of these." He said setting the box down next to Maka on the bench and then going to sit down.

Maka looked in the box to see that it was full music sheets. She reached into the box and started to shuffle through the music sheets, trying to find a familiar song.

Her hands froze when she found a particular piece of music that she used to play all the time. Taking it out of the box, she set it in front of her and cracked her fingers setting them on the keys. "Okay, C minor." She whispered to herself as her hands started to fly through the notes, her foots pressing against the peddles below the piano once in a while as she went through the song.

The song was a sad one that she would play every time her parents would get in an argument, sure, the song alone was beautiful, would make anyone cry, but when someone sung the lyrics that poor Maka had made to accompany the song… it would make anyone cry.

Without knowing it, Maka had closed her eyes, just as she began to sing out.

"What hurts the most, was being so close…" she whispered as her hands started to cramp up. She stopped playing and started to massage her hands wiping away a tear that had escaped her while she was playing.

"Why'd you stop?" Justin asked, astounded.

"Sorry, my hands cramped up." Maka murmured.

"Maka, you don't need piano lessons… why are you here?" Justin asked her.

Maka looked at him. "What are you talking about? Of course I need piano lessons." She said confused.

Justin shook his head. "Okay, I admit it, I video tape my students there first time playing the piano here, and then once they get better at it, I show them how they started off so that they could see how far they have gotten." Justin said as he got up and walked to a near by table, grabbing a camera that Maka hadn't seen and going to sit next to Maka. "Watch this, and tell me that you don't know what you were doing." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Maka sighed, expecting to see some crumby playing but then the music hit her. She watched herself play her eyes following the way her fingers had played the keys, it was as if they were flying. "That can't be me." She whispered.

"But that is." Justin said. "And you were just about to sing too." He said pointing to the camera. "This song doesn't have lyrics to it Maka…. That was all you… wait a minute…" Justin said grabbing the sheet of music and looking through it. "Maka, you were playing something else entirely." He said, shocked.

"I tend to go off on my own sometimes." She said embarrassed as she scratched the back of her neck.

Justin starred down at her for a while. "Have you ever thought of being a composer?" he asked her getting up and grabbing blank sheet music.

Maka shook her head. "Although she taught me how to play piano, my mother never really encouraged it." Maka said pressing down on one key repeatedly.

"Well, I think you could make a great composer, here, how about I help you with your first song?" he said smiling down at her.

"Alright then." Maka said and started to play the piano again, forgetting about her problems in life for a brief second as her fingers skillfully played the keys.

For once, Soul was taking notes in class, he no longer had Maka to rely on and he was sure that his other friends weren't going to give them theirs.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about Maka and that… other guy.

Soul growled to himself and his grip tightened around the pencil he had in his hand. The pencil snapped. "Not again." He growled as he threw the snapped pencil at the pile of broken pencils that were starting to accumulate on the seat where Maka once sat.

He reached into his backpack and grabbed another pencil and started to take notes again.

The bell rang and the students started to pack up their things.

"Soul!" Back*Star exclaimed as Soul gathered up the broken pencils to throw them away.

"What do you want Black*Star?" Soul asked, as he threw the pencils away and walked back to his seat, starting to pick up his things.

"Me and Kid are going to hang out right now, and you're coming with." Black*Star said grinning.

Soul's frown deepened. "If Maka were here, she would have corrected your grammar." Soul whispered as he threw his back pack on his back and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and slouched, walking out of the class.

"See! This is what I am talking about! You lost your cool!" Black*Star yelled in frustration.

"Black*Star." Tsubaki warned.

Soul's back stiffened. "What did you say?" he growled.

"You are nothing without Maka! You don't have to admit it, we already know." He yelled.

"Could you guys take your argument out of my class?" Professor Stein asked calmly as he pointed to the door.

Soul glared at Black*Star and walked out the door, Black*Star following him.

Tsubaki apologized to Professor Stein and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

She decided that maybe it was best to leave those two alone, they were best friends after all.

"Soul, you're different without Maka." Black*Star said catching up to him.

"I don't need her." He growled at him.

"So you're going to tell me that all those snapped pencils were because you hate the environment?" Bllack*Star asked and took a good look at Soul, then he realized it. "You're jealous aren't you? Something happened… you saw Maka." He said.

Soul glared at him. "I don't want to talk about it." He growled.

"So I'm right… she was with another man wasn't she?" Black*Star said.

Soul's fist clenched and unclenched as he looked down at the ground. He needed to get away from his nosy friend.

He hastily walked away as fast as he could.

Black*Star grabbed him by the color and brought him to the ground. "Oh no you don't Soul. You are coming with me and Kid." Black*Star growled as he started to drag Soul.

"Let go of me Black*Star!" he growled, but let himself be dragged, crossing his arms in front of his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul sat on the table looking down at his food. "Soul, you know how to play the piano right?" Kid asked taking a bite out of his burger.

Soul looked up at him. "Not anymore." He said finally grabbing his now cold burger and taking a bite out of it.

"Why not?' he asked taking another bite.

"I don't like my past all that much. Let's leave it at that." Soul said not in the mood for talking.

"Alright then, I guess I could ask Justin if he knows anyone who could play at the school dance." Kid said taking another bit from his burger so that it would look symmetrical.

"What school dance?" Black*Star asked patting his stuffed stomach as he let out a burp.

Kid gave him a disgusted look and then shook it off taking another bite out of his burger. "The one that's going to happen in about two weeks. Are you gonna go Soul?" Kid asked him.

"Nah, I don't like parties." He said finishing his burger.

"But you would always go to them." Kid said finishing his own burger.

Kid received a kick from Black*Star. "Ow!" he exclaimed and glared at him.

'_Maka always forced him to go_.' Black*Star mouthed.

Kid nodded in understanding and stretched. "So, you're living with Black*Star right now?" he asked changing the subject.

Black*Star slapped his own forehead, shaking his head as Soul flinched.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Why don't we just go meet that Justin guy and ask him whatever you were going to ask him." Black*Star said hastily getting up.

"Yeah, sure." Kid mumbled not understanding what was going on and paid for the food.

The guys got up and followed Kid to where ever this place was.

Soul looked around… wasn't this the place where he had seen Maka almost get run over?

They stepped inside of Justin's place. Kid went up to the desk to ring the bell while the other two guys sat down in the waiting chairs.

Soul could hear the beautiful sound of a piano playing in the backroom… but he had never heard of that song before… it seemed to calm him.

The door opened and the piano music stopped. "How about you start from the beginning, I'll be right back." Justin said as the piano music began again, Justin closed the door behind him and walked up to the front desk.

"Kid! How are you doing?" he asked holding out his hand. Kid smiled.

"I'm doing just fine." Kid responded shaking his hand.

Soul looked up and froze, his eyes widening… it can't be… that was the guy that was with Maka. Soul's hands started to clench and unclench. No, he wasn't going to be jealous, no way.

"Justin, I just came over to ask if you know anyone that's good at playing piano, my father left me in charge of the entertainment." Kid said with an eye roll and a chuckle.

Justin chuckled along with him. "Well, I do have someone. In fact they're here right now, would you like to meet them?" Justin asked.

Kid nodded. "The sooner the better." He said.

"Great, she's over here." Justin said motioning them to the back room.

Kid nodded and motioned for the others to follow. Black*Star got up and Soul followed, trying not to attack Justin.

Justin opened the door and peered in. "Hey, a friend of mine wants to ask you a question. Do you mind if I let them in?" Justin asked.

Maka sat there, her fingers frozen on the keys. "Um… sure, why not?" she said sending him a smile as she pulled her hands away from the keys.

Kid was the one that heard her talk, but he wasn't so sure that it was her, as far as he knew, Maka had no idea how to play the piano. He looked at Soul, but he showed no signs that it was Maka so he just shrugged it off.

Justin opened the door wider and stepped out of the way, letting Kid go in first. Kid froze when he saw who was sitting on the piano bench. "Maka?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Kid what's up?" she asked.

"Uh…" he looked back to see that Black*Star was frozen in place.

Soul stepped inside and Kid saw the way Maka tensed up. She quickly looked down at the keys.

"Maka? You know how to play the piano?" Kid asked quickly.

"Does she know? Ha! She's perfect at playing it!" Justin cheered. "Show them Maka." He insisted.

"I'd rather not Justin." Maka mumbled.

Justin frowned. "Why not? You're really good at it." Justin said.

Maka sighed. "Justin, they weren't supposed to know that I could play piano… no one was supposed to know." She whispered to him as she pressed on one key repeatedly.

"Oh…oh." He said. "You know them?" he asked.

"They're friends of mine." She whispered.

Soul watched this whole thing happen. Why hadn't Maka told him that she could play the piano?

Soul sat in one of the chairs that were there, Black*Star following his every move closely.

Kid looked at her and asked the question that was in everyone's mind. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Because, it was something that I used to do when my parents were together… when they separated… I separated myself from the piano." She said, looking down at the keys. "It used to be a meaning of happiness… but they ruined it… I couldn't look at another piano until…" she trailed off, she didn't want to talk about this with Soul in the room.

Black*Star coughed, the tension was high in the room. "Maka, why don't you play us a song?" Black*Star asked.

Maka looked up at him and sent him a small smile. "Alright." She murmured as she grabbed the song that she and Justin had written and put it on the ground. She reached into the box and pulled out another song that she had come accustomed to when she was younger and set it in front of her.

Cracking her fingers again, her fingers started to sail across the black and white keys while everyone stared at her in astonishment.

Soul leaned forward… he couldn't believe that Maka could do this. It took all of his strength to not go over and start playing the piano with her.

He watched in amazement as her hands started to fly across the keys, and too soon for him the song ended.

Kid was the first one to react. "Maka, that was wonderful." He said.

Maka looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks Kid… so, you wanted to ask me something?" she asked him taking her hands away from the keys.

"Would you like to play the piano at the school dance?" he asked her.

Maka blinked up at him. "Kid, I'm going to be pretty busy packing up to leave." She told him.

"You're leaving?" Soul couldn't help but ask, hurt filling his voice. Sure he heard Tsubaki say that when he was eavesdropping, but he didn't want to believe it.

Maka quickly looked down at her keys. "Yeah." She murmured.

Black*Star spoke up. "I'm sure you could play, it'll be like a goodbye sort of thing." Black*Star said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Thanks Black*Star." Maka said, putting on a fake smile, she turned to Kid. "I'll think about it Kid." She whispered.

Kid nodded. "Well, we'll be taking out leave. Maka, I would love it if you were able to play at the party, think about it." He said nodding his head in her direction. "Thanks Justin." Kid said.

"No problem Kid." Justin said waving goodbye as Kid and Black*Star took their leave.

Soul didn't want to leave, he stood up from his seat, but he stared intently at Maka who was staring down at the keys, his heart thudding in his chest. Just as he was about to say something, Black*Star pocked his head inside of the room. "Come on Soul, Tsubaki is going to start to wonder where we are." Black*Star said.

Soul nodded and walked out of there before he could say or do anything that he might regret.

"Well that was surprising." Kid said as they left.

"You're telling me." Soul whispered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking at the pebbles on the ground.

"I'm sorry Soul, if I would have known, I would have gone in there alone." Kid said.

"Whatever, it's a bit too late for that. Come on, let's go to the arcade." Black*Star said rushing ahead of them.

"I thought you said that Tsubaki was going to wonder where we were." Soul called out after him.

Black*Star smirked at him. "Do you think that I was going to just leave you in there to make a fool out of yourself?"

"He has a point." Kid said, walking faster to catch up to Black*Star.

Soul shrugged. Why hadn't Maka told him that she knew how to play piano… they were partners weren't they?

"Sorry about that Maka." Justin said sitting down in the seat where Soul was sitting.

"No, it's fine, you didn't know." She said. "Well, let's finish that song we were working on." Maka said grabbing the sheets off the floor and placing them in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz pounced on Kid the second he entered the house. "How's Soul?" she asked him.

Kid eyed her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, now tell me how Soul is." She said grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Depressed, he saw Maka today, which only made him worse." Kid said brushing her off as he went to sit down and grab a book.

"It was with Justin right?" Liz asked going to sit down on the seat that was across from him.

Kid looked at her. "How do you know that?" he asked her.

"It's this plan I came up with. Oh and by the way, you have to ask Maka if she wants to play at the party." Liz said smiling at him.

"I already did Liz, she's really good at playing piano… why do you want to know?" he asked her,

"Never mind that, just make sure that Soul goes to that party, and I'll make sure that Maka plays at it." Liz smirked jumping up and running up the stairs.

Kid rolled his eyes and began to think of ways that he could convince Soul to go to the party.

"Bye Justin!" Maka said as she walked out of the store, electric piano in hand and sheets in the other.

"Be careful Maka! It looks like it's going to rain." Justin called out but Maka was already walking to the apartment.

She had to think, Soul had seen her play the piano. "Damn." She muttered, she really didn't want anyone to know… that piano was her past, and it was meant to stay that way. "It's a bit too late now." She muttered as she felt a drop of water land on her cheek.

"Darn, it's going to rain." She whispered as she started to run.

Maka made it to the apartment panting like crazy. She looked out to see that it was starting to pour outside.

Maka turned and walked up the steps and unlocked the door to her apartment, stepping inside and locking it behind her.

"Blair?" she called out but there was no response.

Maka just shrugged and went to set up her new piano that she had bought from Justin in her room. She set the music that she and Justin had written on the little music stand that was attached to the piano, sure they only had less than half of the song finished, but it was something, and Maka needed a distraction. She was going to finish this song, even if it had to take her all night.

Maka took a look at the clock, it was five o'clock. She went to sit in front of the piano as thunder roared and a flash of lightning startled her when she saw its light against her window.

Shaking her head, she reached down to connect the electric piano to an outlet and turned it on. She reached over to her desk and grabbed a pencil, sticking it behind her ear and she started to play the notes that she and Justin had written on the sheet music.

The sound of rain hitting her window inspired her as she continued to play. "I can take the rain on the walls… No… maybe… I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house…" she whispered and a smile lit her face as she grabbed the pencil that was behind her ear and started to write on the paper.

Starting over, she tried again. "I can take the rain on the rough of this empty house… that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out…" Maka shook her head. "No… or maybe yes."

A few hours later, her pencil eraser completely gone and only half way through the song, her head fell on the piano keys causing the piano to make a horrible sound of notes clashing together.

A few snores came from Maka as her fingers slipped down and off of the keys hanging in the air, her pencil falling to the ground with a small thud. Maka couldn't keep her head up anymore she was beat, both emotionally and physically, she needed rest.

Blair walked in the front door and closed it quietly behind her. She looked at the clock, it was eleven at night. Quickly turning into her cat form she strutted over to Maka's room quietly and poked her head inside.

Smiling to herself, Blair transformed into her human form. Maka seemed at peace when she slept. With a sigh, Blair walked inside and turned off the piano, grabbing Maka's arm and lightly pulling it over her shoulder, helping Maka get to her bed.

Maka grumbled something under her breath but rolled over on her bed, going to sleep immediately.

Blair smiled down at her and pulled the sheets over Maka, looked back at the piano to see a few sheets scattered on the floor and across the piano where the speakers were. Blair looked at Maka and then at the sheets.

She huffed and grabbed the sheets off the floor and tiptoed out of the room silently closing the door behind her.

Blair walked over to the couch with a sigh, the storm was long gone.

Turning on the lamp, she started to read the lyrics that Maka had written… this was what she felt, this was her pain. Blair felt horrible for reading it, but she couldn't help it, cats were naturally curious.

She felt tears pile up behind her eyes as she tried to blink them away… Although it wasn't finished, this song struck her at her heart… this was what Maka was feeling, this was what she had to deal with every day…

Shaking her head, Blair put the sheets down on the table and decided that they were fools. They loved each other, and yet they were putting themselves through all this pain…

"Why does love have to be so complicated? If Spirit was still alive… he would have told Maka to not let herself get pushed around like that." She whispered remembering how overprotective the old man was over his only daughter.

The poor guy, out of all the things he could have died from… he had to die from being in a car crash.

Soul was there for Maka when that happened. How could he leave her alone?

"Soul, you better figure out what to do before it's too late." She muttered as she turned off the light and turned into her cat form, falling asleep on the couch a few minutes later.

_**A/N: You guys, don't forget to review! X)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Blair was awoken by an ear shattering scream that came from Maka's room.

Blair jumped on her four legs onto the ground and raced to Maka's door, transforming into her human form and throwing the door open. "What happened?" she exclaimed, her eyes landing on Maka who had her head under the bed.

"I can't find my music!" she said, it was clear that she was panicking by the tone of her voice and the way her hand thrashed underneath the bed.

Blair's eyes widened when she remembered that she had taken them the night before and smiled down at her. "Oh, I took it." She said.

Maka relaxed and got up from under her bed. "Can I have it back?" she asked as she dusted herself off.

Blair walked back to the living room with Maka following her closely. Blair grabbed the papers from the table and handed it to her. "That song is beautiful… Could you play it for me?" she asked her turning into her cat form as Maka took the papers.

Blair looked up at her and gave her the best pleading face that she could muster.

Maka shook her head. "It's not done yet." She murmured.

"Well, when you finish it, could you play it for me?" she asked.

"I'm just going to finish it, I'm not going to play it to anyone, the only exception will be Justin and maybe mama." She said coldly and walked out of the apartment heading towards the piano shop.

Blair stared at the slammed door. "Maka… suck up your pride and go talk to him… please." Blair whispered at the door, but she had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

The days went by fast for Maka, it was the same routine every morning, get up grab papers, rush out before Blair could wake up, run to the piano shop, and show Justin the song that she had started to compose the night before.

Then leaving to walk around and grab something to eat and go home later to work on a new song or finish the one that she hadn't finished, but she somehow always ended up playing her first song… the one that she wrote while thinking of Soul.

Today was going to be different though, she had a feeling, but she pushed it aside as she sat down in front of her electric piano. Just as she was about to start letting her fingers roam on the piano, the phone rang.

She knew Blair wasn't home so she got up with a low growl and went to answer it. "Hello?" she asked with a fake, happy accent.

"Maka! It's me, mama!" she heard Kami say.

"Mama!" Maka said, joy filling her. "How have you been?" she asked leaning against the fridge.

"Great, I just called to tell you that I'm boarding the plane right now, I should be there by tomorrow." Kami said smiling.

Maka frowned. "You could have told me earlier so that I could be packed and ready to go." Maka told her.

"Sorry, sweetie, I just wanted to surprise you. Plus, it's been a while since I've been in death city, so I think I'll stay there for about a week." Kami said.

Maka's frown deepened. "Are you sure mama?" Maka asked, a part of her throwing a tantrum and the other sighing in relief.

"Yes I'm positive, I got to go sweetie, talk to you later." Kami said sweetly and put the phone back into her purse. "Liz… I really don't like lying… but this if for a good reason I guess." Kami said with a sigh as she sat down next to Liz in Kid's home.

"It's all a part of the plan Kami. You'll see that it will be perfect. You're Maka will be happy." Liz said smiling.

"I hope so, the strange thing is that you actually got her to start playing piano again, she used to love that thing… but then our family went through a tough time." Kami said guiltily.

"Well, let's leave that in the past. You just have to convince Maka to play at the dance in three days. That's all you have to do Kami. I assure you that my plan is flawless." Liz said.

Kid walked in with a tray of cookies in his hand putting it on the table. "Thank you so much Kami for responding to our calls, Soul has been getting really depressed without Maka." Kid said as Liz and Kami reached to grab a cookie.

"But he was the one that walked out on my poor daughter." Kami said taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Soul could be stupid sometimes." He said smirking.

_**A/N: Don't forget to review! XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

Maka stared down at the keys of the piano… she should stop playing it.

The piano was meant to represent happiness in her life… and she was not happy, far from it.

"Music is supposed to represent happiness, therefore I can't play you any more…" she whispered to the piano.

"But it can also be a way to express how you feel Maka, you of all people should know that." Maka heard someone say from her doorway.

She turned and saw that it was Kami. Maka forced herself to smile and get up from her seat and went to hug her mother. "Mama, I missed you." Maka whispered.

"I missed you too sweetie. Hey, play me a song will ya?" Kami said her eyes sparkling.

Maka stepped away from her mother and shook her head. "I'm not going to play that thing anymore." She whispered.

"Why are you so down all of a sudden? When I talked to you on the phone you seemed fine." Kami said.

Maka sighed. "Soul left me, I don't know why, nor do I want to." Maka said going to sit back down in front of her piano.

"Maka… what were you telling him before he left you?" Kami asked her as she went to sit down on Maka's bed.

Maka had to think about it. "Well… we were in the middle of eating… and then he asked me how school was for me that day.

Flash Back-

Soul smiled at Maka as he grabbed his fork and dug into the lasagna that Maka had made that day. Maka sat down and started to eat, nothing could ruin her day.

She had gotten a one hundred percent on a test in Stein's class, beating Ox by one point. To celebrate the whole gang got together to have a paintball fight.

After that Maka went home to prepare lunch while Soul took a nap. "So, other than the test how was school?" Soul asked Maka with a mouthful of lasagna.

Maka smiled. "Nothing knew happened." She murmured, looking down at her plate, her heart started to thump against her chest. "Soul." She said looking up at him.

"Huh?" he asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"I think I might be in love." She murmured.

Soul's eyes widened as he started to choke on his soda.

Maka stood up and slapped his back in hopes to calm his cough down. When his fit of coughs died down he looked up at Maka. "What?" he asked, she saw something stir in his eyes as he stood up.

Maka backed away from him, the look in his eyes was scaring her, she had never seen this side of him.

"I s-said that I might be in love." She repeated.

Hurt passed through his eyes and before he could contain himself he rushed to the living room and Maka heard something break.

Rushing to him she froze when she saw her favorite vase on the ground, shattered.

"Soul! Control yourself!" Maka exclaimed.

Soul snarled at her, completely losing his cool as he ran to his room and slammed the door after saying, "I'm tired of your drama Maka!"

-End flash back

"Maka, don't you see? He was jealous… although he could have controlled it a bit better." Kami murmured.

"How could he be jealous? In order to be jealous for someone you have to have feelings for them… I was only Soul's partner, nothing else." Maka said looking down at the ground.

"Maka, I thought you were smarter than this." She whispered. "Maka… that boy loves you." She whispered. "And I think that you haven't thought this whole_ 'traveling around the world with your mother'_ thing though. You acted on impulse. You were hurt." Kami murmured sitting next to Maka and bringing her into a hug.

Maka hugged her back. "You know… maybe I should play for you one song." She whispered and pulled away from Kami as she reached to grab some music sheets that were underneath her bed and sat back down in front of the piano, setting the paper in front of her.

Kami moved to give her some space and with a sigh, Maka turned the piano on and her fingers started to fly through the keys.

"_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me," **_Maka sang closing her eyes, she didn't need the sheets of paper, she had this song memorized by heart._**  
**__**"I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out,**__**  
**__**I'm not afraid to cry**__**  
**__**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**__**  
**__**There are days**__**  
**__**Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me**__**…"**_ Maka trailed off her fingers pressing down on the wrong keys as she stood up. "I can't sing this." She muttered.

"Why'd you stop? It was beautiful!" Kami exclaimed, whipping away a tear that had escaped her.

"I can't do this… I need to talk to Soul." She said turning off the piano.


	11. Chapter 11

Kami smiled at her daughter. "Yes! Go Maka! Go tell him that you love him!" Kami said jumping up from the bed in excitement. Kami knew that this wasn't part of Liz's long, complicated plan, but she hated seeing her daughter this way.

"Mama… I don't know what to tell him though." She whispered, her confidence disappearing.

"You could wing it Maka." Kami said hastily. "Just talk to him, tell him the truth, tell him to move back in with you!"

Maka shook her head and sat back down, and that's when it hit her. "I know what to do." She mumbled. "Come on, mama. We're going shopping." Maka said excitingly as she jumped up grabbed her purse and grabbed her mother's arm pulling her out the door.

"What? Why are we going shopping at a time like this?" Kami exclaimed, fearing for her daughter's sanity.

"My friend Kid had invited me to play at his party… I'll talk to Soul there." Maka said as they walked out of the apartment.

"When is this party?" Kami asked.

"Tomorrow." Maka said smiling back at her as they went downtown.

-break-

"Soul! Come on! Come with us tomorrow!" Kid pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do parties." Soul mumbled.

"But we already have an outfit for you! Come on! Please!" Kid pleaded.

"Kid, it's been three hours of you pleading, if I say yes could you stop?" he growled.

"Alright then." Kid said straightening his suit. "We'll pick you up tomorrow, Tsubaki will be back with your suit after they're done shopping." Kid said waving goodbye as he stepped out of Black*Star's apartment.

"What happened? I blacked out during the whole thing." Black*Star mumbled wiping away the saliva that was dripping out of his mouth as he yawned, still a bit tired.

"I was about to fall asleep too." Soul murmured yawning.

"So are you going?" he asked leaning against the couch and grabbing the control to change the channel of the T.v.

"Yeah." Soul grumbled.

"You'll see, you'll get over her soon. All you need to do is distract yourself." Black*Star mumbled.

"Whatever." Soul mumbled.

-break-

Maka opened her eyes to see that the sun was shining down at them, she smiled, yesterday while she was out buying things, she had called Kid to say that she was playing at the party. Kid was ecstatic! But she told him not to tell anyone, she said that it was her way of saying goodbye, just like Black*Star had suggested the other day when they found out that she knew how to play the piano.

She could still remember the look of shock that had passed through all of their faces, she would have laughed at them, but Soul was there and her mood had gone south for the winter.

She frowned as her memories started to attack her, the sound of Soul's laughter ringing in her ears causing her heart to squeeze painfully, but then the sound of his disappointment when he found out that he was leaving… a tear escaped Maka before she could hold it back.

With a sigh she got up from the couch, wiping away the tear sniffling, trying to forget about the memories and walked to her room to see that her mom was still asleep in bed.

She smiled to herself and tiptoed across her room to grab her clothes. She quickly grabbed a pencil and paper, quickly scribbling a note saying that she was going to go practice playing the piano one more time before they left the town tomorrow to travel the world.

She stepped into the bathroom and changed quickly and stepped out of it ready to go only to see that Blair was looking down at her, her eyes red.

"What's wrong Blair?" Maka asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When you leave, I'm just going to be a stray cat. No one will want me, I'll be homeless!" she said crying again. "Please don't leave me Maka, I'll miss you so much!" she said hugging her to her and started bawling.

Maka hadn't thought of this. "Um… Blair, you still have Soul, once I move out, Soul will come back." Maka murmured patting her back.

Blair shook her head. "No, he only put up with me because of you Maka, he'll kick me out the first chance he gets." Blair sobbed.

Maka got tears in her eyes, she hadn't seen her this way. "Blair, you don't need me, you could take care of yourself fairly well. I have to go, but if I don't see you anymore…" Maka whispered hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you too." She whispered.

Blair sobbed and turned into her cat form.

Maka picked her up and ran her hand along Blair's back, trying to comfort her. "You could come to my last piano lesson if you want." Maka suggested.

Blair just nodded as tears slipped out of her eyes.

Maka grabbed her piano music as she set Blair on her shoulder and walked out the door closing it lightly behind her and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment building heading towards Justin's shop.

Maka opened the door to see Justin. She smiled at him. "Well, today's my last day here, might as well enjoy it with a friend." Maka told him chuckling.

Justin smiled sadly. "You'll be missed." He said as he opened the back room.

"I'm not going to die! I think I'll be able to come and visit every once in a while." Maka said smirking as she entered the room and went to sit on the piano bench.

Blair jumped off her shoulder and landed on the piano bench next to Maka.

"Well in that case, you better visit me." Justin said poking her side.

"Well, let's get to playing!" Maka said cheerfully as she opened the piano and slammed her fingers down on the keys as she scooted over to let Justin sit next to her and play alongside of her.

Blair closed her eyes as the sound of the beautiful piano notes hit her ears, it was a wonderful melody, it soothed the sadness that clung to her soul and calmed her down as she found herself humming along.


	12. Chapter 12

"Black*Star, apparently, Liz's plan didn't work." Tsubaki said with tears in her eyes as she entered the kitchen where Soul and Black*Star were munching on snacks.

Soul looked at her, confused. "Plan? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It didn't?" Black*Star mumbled, his whole body freezing up.

Tsubaki shook her head as she let out a sob. "Maka's leaving us… today is her last day here." She sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks freely.

Black*Star stood up. "Not on my watch." He growled and ran out of the apartment.

Soul sat there confused. "What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed.

Tsubaki sat down in Black*Stars seat and tried to keep her tears in as she explained a shocked Soul everything that has been going on.

Maka hugged Justin goodbye, Blair on her shoulder napping. "I'll be sure to recommend you to any new friends that are planning on visiting Death city one day." Maka said with a laugh.

"You better visit though." Justin responded as he let go of her and waved before going back into his piano shop.

Maka chuckled before turning to walk back to her apartment to get ready for the party when she was tackled to the ground by a flash of blue that sent Blair flying in the air and landing in a nearby tree.

"Maka, you are not to leave death city." Black*Star growled at her.

Maka glared up at him. "Black*Star, I don't have time to deal with this! I have to go pack!" Maka exclaimed pushing him off of her and standing up.

"Maka I understand that you are mad at Soul, but think about it, we're your friends, don't leave us… don't leave me. I'm your best friend Maka, we've known each other since we were kids… are you really going to abandon us?" Black*Star asked

Maka looked away. "I'm not abandoning you guys." Maka growled. "I'm not a coward… I'll visit every once in a while."

Black*Star shook his head. "You aren't facing your problems Maka. I'm disappointed in you, Maka, talk with Soul." Black*Star commanded.

Maka glared at him. "Why? He was the one that left me!" she called out.

"Do you know how childish you sound?" Black*Star yelled at her.

"I don't care! It's the truth!" she yelled back.

"Maka! You're making everything more complicated than it needs to be, this is all miscommunication! I'm tired of all your games! Soul has been living under my roof and he is getting damn annoying! Kiss and make up already!" he yelled at her.

Maka blushed. "He doesn't like me that way." She growled at him and turned her back to him.

"No. We all know how in love you to are, stop being in denial Maka! I want the old Maka back! The one that knows how to handle her problems, the one that isn't a coward." Black*Star yelled at her.

"Shut up Black*Star! Before you say something you regret!" Maka yelled back.

"I think I've said enough than. Think about it Maka." He growled and left her standing there, walking back to the apartment but stopped and turned back to look her. "I hope you're happy now… you made Tsubaki cry." He growled at her, making her flinch and look down as he walked away fighting the urge to run back and punch her.

Maka pushed away the guilt and went to pull down Blair from her spot on the tree. "You're hurting more and more people Maka by leaving… please stay." Blair tried again.

"It's too late for that, besides… I already bought my plane tickets. Don't worry, I'll call and make sure that you have a nice clean home to stay at." Maka said forcing a smile on her face as she placed Blair on her shoulder and walked back to the apartment.

Black*Star walked into the apartment, closing the door silently after him. He walked into the kitchen and glared at Soul. "Maka isn't the only one who is at fault here." He growled.

"What are you talking about Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked, sniffling.

"Soul… if you don't fix this mess, I'm kicking you out of here… We're friends, but when your problems make my girl cry, you pay for it." Black*Star growled.

"Black*Star, I'm fine." Tsubaki said hastily.

"We both know that Soul would have done the same thing for Maka if they were together." Black*Star growled making Soul flinch and look down at the table.

"I know about the plan that Liz had." He stated.

Black*Star looked at him. "Took you forever! If I were you, I'd be at Maka's feet asking for forgiveness, no not asking, pleading! Think about how your life will be without her Soul. You're going to go into depression, you won't be able to move on. You'll get involved with drugs, the story goes on Soul, do you really want me to tell you? You're my friend! I don't want to see you that way! Soul, suck up your damn pride and ask her for forgiveness and tell Maka you love her!" Black*Star yelled at him.

Soul blinked at him and looked down at the table. "You're right… Guess I better get dressed for the party… I'll go visit Maka before she leaves." He mumbled as he got up from the table. Walking over to the living room, he grabbed the suit that was in a bag that was draped over the arm rest of the sofa and walked over to the bathroom, a determined look on his face… tonight; he was going to talk to his Maka.

_**A/N: Bad news you guys, I'm getting some sort of pain on my left wrist, it keeps bothering me when I type, so I'm using common sense and will try to slow down on my writing. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to stop completely, no, I'm saying that I won't be updating this much for any of my stories. Sorry.**_


	13. Chapter 13

"How do I look?" Maka asked her mom as she twirled around in her new dress.

The length of the dress stopped at her ankles and it was a strapless one that hugged to her chest and waist, making sure that it showed off all of Maka's curves. The dress came with these long, elegant, black gloves. The top of her dress consisted of a white corset with black laces. The skirt of the dress consisted of a black satin fabric, it split open on her right side just above her knee, a little skull charm at the end of the split, holding the fabric together so that it doesn't rip.

Maka was wearing her hair up in a bun, her bangs were combed to the left and she was wearing a black headband similar to Soul's, but hers had a little skull on the edge of it.

Her makeup was done by her mother, it was natural, but still brought out the green in her eyes, and she wore a simple clear lip gloss. Maka wore flats, but they were pretty, they had swirls of glitter covering them.

Kami smiled at her. "You look wonderful." She muttered. "Here, take your music and run along before you're late." Kami told her with a chuckle as she handed Maka her music papers.

Giving her mother one last hug Maka ran out of the apartment leaving behind a stunned Blair. "Where's Maka going?" Blair asked Kami.

"She's going to sing her heart out." Kami said smiling and wiping away a tear.

A few minutes later Maka made it to the doors of the party room and pushed them open to be met by a the beautiful playing of the violin.

"Maka? Is that you?" she heard someone asked.

Her head whipped in that direction to see that it was Kid.

She smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Come on, before anyone see's you." Kid said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the stage.

Once they were behind the curtains, Kid grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Don't leave Maka." He whispered.

Maka's smile became a frown as she shook his hands off. "I'm sorry Kid, but my mind is made up." she said. "Well, when am I going to play?" she asked.

"Once Wes is done with his song." Kid said pointing at the gentleman on the stage.

"Why does he look familiar?" Maka murmured… he looked like Soul.

"That's Soul's brother. He's one of the best violinists ever known." Just as Kid said this, Wes finished his song and bowed as the crowd clapped.

"Wait here while I introduce you." Kid said nodding at Wes as they crossed paths.

"Who are you?" Wes asked Maka as he stepped next to her.

"The pianist." Maka told him with a small smile.

Wes chuckled and pointed out into the crowd. "You see that boy over there that looks like me?" he asked.

Maka followed his finger and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Soul sitting at one of the tables, looking bored beyond belief… and anxious.

"Soul?" she asked.

"You know him?" Wes asked.

"Well when you live with him for a few years, your tend to know them." She said chuckling.

"You're the famous Maka then! Damn, I finally get to meet you!" Wes exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug.

Maka patted his back and pulled away from him. "Yeah, but well, we aren't exactly in good terms right now." Maka said looking at the ground.

"Huh?" Wes asked.

"Presenting our guest of honor… Maka Albarn!" Kid exclaimed into the microphone.

"Well, that's my cue." Maka whispered, her stomach filled with butterflies as she walked out on to the stage.

Everyone looked up in shock as Maka walked to the piano, bowing before she sat down.

Kid set the microphone on its spot on the piano so that Maka would be able to sing if she needed to for a song and walked off the stage, leaving Maka alone.

Soul sat up straight as he saw his Maka open up the grand piano that was in the middle of the stage. She looked beautiful. He stood up from his spot at the table and walked closer to the stage where the other students were watching Maka with big eyes.

With every step he took, his heart thudded.

Maka tried not to look out to the audience, knowing that she'll lose her nerve if she sees Soul out there.

Maka cleared her throat. "Well, this is the only song that I will be playing here before I leave." She said into the microphone, and Soul's heart clenched in sadness. "I wrote this song when my heart was torn in half. I just hope that this would mend it back together." She whispered into the microphone.

Soul's eyes widened, she couldn't be talking about him… could she?

Biting down on her bottom lip, Maka closed her eyes. "Soul eater Evans… this one's for you." She whispered.

Soul's heart clenched so hard, he thought he was going to die… she did care for him enough to write a song about him.

Maka closed her eyes as her hands opened up the piano and she looked down at the keys… It's too late to turn back now.

_**A/N: Well you guys, my wrist is feeling a little better, but I'm not going to go overboard. Dang, I missed writing yesterday! I found out just how addicted I was to writing! Good for you guys, bad for me XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: The song 'What hurt's the most' is not mine._

Maka's fingers started to play against the piano, her eyes closing, not even needing the sheets of paper in front of her, this came from the heart.

"_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**_." Maka began to sing.  
_**"I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**__**  
**__**I'm not afraid to cry**__**  
**__**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me." **_Maka sang out and Soul cringed, this was the pain he had put her through, and she just started the song._**  
**__**"There are days**__**  
**__**Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me." **_Maka sang out and paused, her fingers freezing on the keys this was basically a confession. She smiled to herself… that's what she wanted it to be._****_

_**"What hurts the most, was being so close**__**  
**__**And having so much to say**__**  
**__**And watching you walk away**__**  
**__**Never knowing, what could have been**__**  
**__**And not seeing that loving you**__**  
**__**Is what I was trying to do." **_Maka sang out as Soul's heart pounded in his chest… she did love him.

_**"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**__**  
**__**But I'm doing it**__**  
**__**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**__**  
**__**Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret**__**  
**__**But I know if I could do it over**__**  
**__**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken." **_Maka said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Soul wanted so badly to get up there and brushing it away.

Wes frowned and glared at Soul. "What the hell did that boy do this time?" he growled as he put down his violin on a nearby table and took out his cell phone. "Jesse? Yeah, you owe me remember? Get your ass down to the DWMA right now, get inside and follow the music, bring the instruments… yes now! Don't bring a drum set though, they got one here." he growled into the phone softly and grabbed his violin walking off the stage to stand next to his brother.

_**"What hurts the most, was being so close**__**  
**__**And having so much to say**__**  
**__**And watching you walk away**__**  
**__**Never knowing, what could have been**__**  
**__**And not seeing that loving you**__**  
**__**Is what I was trying to do." **_Maka sang out and then her fingers started to play across the piano keys, throwing her heart into every single note that her fingers touched._**  
**_

"_**Having so much to say, and watching you walk away.**_

_**And Never knowing, what could have been.**_

_**And not seein that loving you… is what I was trying to do." Maka sang as her fingers sped up on the keys.**_

"_**What hurts the most, was being so close**__**  
**__**And having so much to say**__**  
**__**And watching you walk away**__**  
**__**Never knowing, what could have been**__**  
**__**And not seeing that loving you**__**  
**__**Is what I was trying to do…" **_her fingers slowed down until they paused and she stood up, and walked to the edge of the stage where Soul looked up at her. She looked down at Soul and wiped away a tear.

"_**And not seeing that loving you**__**… i**__**s what I was trying… to do…." **_She whispered as the crowd around them cheered and applauded while throwing glares in Soul's direction. "Bye Soul." She whispered and walked off the stage.

Wes angrily pushed his brother. "You owe me for what I'm about to do Soul." Wes growled and ran after Maka. Soul wanted to go with him, but he was frozen in place.

"Maka!" he called out.

Maka looked back wiping away her tears. "Sorry Wes, but I really do have to leave." She said as she was about to leave.

"You left your sheet of music back there." Wes said pointing at the grand piano.

"Oh… I did didn't I?" she mumbled just as three guys rushed past her holding a guitar and a bass.

Maka sent them a confused glance but just shrugged it off as she followed them to the stage, walking out to the stage to grab her music when a hand stopped her.

She glanced up to see that it was Wes. He smiled down at her. "You'll thank me later for this." He muttered as he grabbed the microphone that was on the piano. "Well you guys, we all know that my brother Soul over here is an ass for letting this dame slip through the cracks of his fingers." The crowd cheered making Wes chuckle and Maka blush.

"But, if I recall, my brother also wrote a song for her… and I remember him telling me that he will only sing it to her if she tells him she loves him… Well little brother… I think it's time to play a special song for the love of your life." Wes said as his hand tightened around Maka's wrist.

Maka's eyes widened and she looked down at Soul.

He looked just as shocked as she did, what the hell was his brother talking about?

"Well Soul, what are you waiting for? Come sing Maka the song." Wes said with a chuckle.

Soul blinked out of his shock and ran up onto the stage. "But I need a band." He muttered.

"Got that taken care of already, you just play the piano." Wes said sitting Maka down on the piano bench, putting the microphone in its place on the piano and walking off the stage. Soul shyly sat next to Maka, who was looking at the ground.

Wes walked off of the stage and was greeted by a grinning Kid and Black*Star. "I knew inviting you would be a good idea in case Liz's would back fire." Kid said chuckling.

"Thanks man, this will get him out of my apartment for sure!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"No problem, there may be problems between Soul and I, but we're family after all." Wes said as he watched his nervous brother up on stage.

Soul sighed and grabbed and spoke into the microphone. "I wrote this song for Maka a few months back… and I just want to sing this to you Maka… before you leave." He said and started to play the piano one note at a time.

"_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**__**  
**__**Could it be that we have been this way before**__**  
**__**I know you don't think that I am trying**__**  
**__**I know you're wearing thin down to the core." **_Soul said as he looked down at Maka to see that she was biting down on her bottom lip._****_

_**"But hold your breath**__**  
**__**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you." **_He sang as his fingers moved faster along the keys, yet he never took his eyes off of Maka who was staring at his fingers._**  
**__**"Over again**__**  
**__**Don't make me change my mind**__**  
**__**Or I wont live to see another day**__**  
**__**I swear it's true**__**  
**__**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**__**  
**__**You're impossible to find." **_He sang as he saw that there was a tear sliding down her cheek.

_**"This is not what I intended**__**  
**__**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**__**  
**__**You always thought that I was stronger**__**  
**__**I may have failed**__**  
**__**But I have loved you from the start." **_He sang and Maka's eyes widened… he said love… he loved her… she allowed herself to look into his eyes and smile one small smile._**  
**_He smiled back at her, but kept singing.__

"_**Oh**__****_

_**But hold your breath**_." He said as the band behind him started to play making Maka jump.  
_**"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**__**  
**__**Over again**__**  
**__**Don't make me change my mind**__**  
**__**Or I wont live to see another day**__**  
**__**I swear it's true**__**  
**__**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**__**  
**__**It's impossible**__****_

_**"So breathe in so deep**__**  
**__**Breathe me in**__**  
**__**I'm yours to keep**__**  
**__**And hold onto your words**__**  
**__**Cause talk is cheap**__**  
**__**And remember me tonight **_

_**When your asleep." **_Soul sang as he allowed one hand to reach up and wipe away a tear that had fallen from her beautiful emerald eyes._****_

_**"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you." **_He said as he began to play the piano again, the band behind them stopping.  
_**Over again**__**  
**__**Don't make me change my mind**__**  
**__**Or I wont live to see another day**__**  
**__**I swear it's true**__**  
**__**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**__**  
**__**"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you." **_He sang out the band starting up again.  
_**"Over again**__**  
**__**Don't make me change my mind**__**  
**__**Or I wont live to see another day**__**  
**__**I swear it's true**__**  
**__**Because a girl like you is impossible to find." **_He said and the band stopped as he played the last few notes on the piano.  
_**"You're impossible to find." **_He murmured looking into her eyes as his fingers stopped cold on the piano keys. "Please don't leave Maka…" he whispered.

Maka blinked away tears. "I… I'm sorry Soul." She whispered as she got up and ran down out of the room. Everyone's heart sank, especially Souls.

"You idiot! Run after her Soul!" Wes yelled snapping him back into reality.

Everyone watched as Soul ran after Maka.

He willed himself to run as fast as he could as he ran out of the school and headed toward her apartment when he saw her sitting against a nearby tree.

"Maka!" he called out as he reached her and sat down next to her. "Maka… I'm sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head. "I missed my flight." She whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I missed my flight so I could come say goodbye… my mama already left, I bet she did." She whispered, wiping away tears.

Soul scooted closer to her. "Maka… I'm sorry I caused all of this." He whispered.

Maka shook her head. "No… It's my fault for letting myself fall in love." She whispered.

Soul's heart sank. "Does that mean you don't want to love me?" he whispered.

Maka looked up at him and sighed. "Soul… I want to love you, but it could be a pain to me sometimes… you just left me there, you packed your stuff and you just left me…" she whispered.

"I was an ignorant ass Maka." Soul admitted. "I thought you were saying that you loved someone other than me… you don't know the damage that that would have caused me if I came to find out that you loved another man… I had to get out of there." He whispered as he scooted closer to her so that he was sitting right next to her.

She shook her head. "You really are stupid sometimes." She whispered. "All this drama… it brought pain to a lot of people… To Tsubaki, to Black*Star, Kid, Patti, Liz… Hell even Blair! But the worst blow was for us… Soul, we hurt ourselves with all of this." She whispered, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Sure we took several steps back… but back there… we confessed our love… sure it was a weird way to do it, but we still did… I say that that is a step forward." Soul muttered reaching out to grab her hand.

Maka sighed. "Soul… you do love me… right?" she whispered, trying not to let herself get too hopeful.

"Maka, look at me." He said, his hand tightening around hers.

When Maka didn't, with his free hand, he pulled her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Once I looked passed the many Maka-chops that you have given me through the years… I found out that I, Soul Eater… have fallen in love with you Maka." He whispered, sending her a small smile.

Maka chuckled and it was music to Soul's ears.

Bending forward so that their foreheads were touching, Soul looked into her eyes. "May I?" he whispered.

Maka smiled a bit and pushed herself forward and sparks flew when her lips fell against his.

Soul smiled and let his arms hug her to him.

"So… you're staying with me right?" he whispered against her lips.

Maka smiled at him. "This is my happy ending, there is no way that I'm leaving it." She whispered and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Tell me this means you're moving out of my couch!" they heard Black*Star yell, making them groan in annoyance.

"Maka-chop!" Maka yelled as slammed a book on the top of Black*Star's head once she had gotten up and walked over to him. "Dang, it feels good to be back." She said laughing.

_**A/N: The song that Soul sang was 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade.**_

_**Well, I guess that is the end of this story, my wrist feels so much better! XD I hope you liked my story! Until next time!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**L.O.L.A. (LoveOneLoveAll)**_


End file.
